Misión fallida
by Elying-chan21
Summary: One-shot. NaruHina. Despues de The Last. Sakura se veía incomoda entre esos dos. Naruto estaba ansioso por comenzar la misión. Hinata ya tenía una idea de cómo terminaría. Y ese chico...—¡Que pechotes!


_Hola!_

_Traje un pequeño Os NaruHina antes de que el año acabase xD Ya extrañaba hacer un NaruHina(:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía xD._

* * *

><p><strong>Misión fallida.<strong>

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Naruto brillaban como si de estrellas se tratasen, la mano vendada se encontraba delante de él tratando de tapar su sonrisa pícara, ¡oh señor! ¡Uzumaki Naruto estaba feliz y contento! Rio un poco más por lo bajo quedando detrás del grupo.<p>

Hinata miro hacia atrás al ya no notar a Naruto a su lado, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente y la duda brillo en sus ojos—¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto se recompuso en cuanto había notado que Hinata estaba por girar hacia el para verlo, en ese momento una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki y sus ojos se convirtieron en líneas rectas mostrando su clásica sonrisa estilo Naruto. —Nada de nada Hinata-chan. —Naruto intento quitar importancia agitando su mano.

Hinata le regreso una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo y verlo caminar nuevamente con ella.

Un suspiro algo cansado salió de los labios de Sakura. —¡Apresúrate Naruto! —Le grito la de cabellos rosas al Uzumaki.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto asintieron a Sakura que se había quedado un par de pasos delante de ellos. —¡Ya se, ya se ttebayou! —Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a caminar ya aun lado de Sakura. —¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan? Desde que salimos de con Kakashi haz estado muy rara, vas muy apresurada. ¿Es que quieres ir al baño Sakura-chan?—pregunto Naruto recordando la urgencia de Sakura de empezar la misión y su urgencia de querer ir lo más rápido posible.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura al escuchar la última pregunta de Naruto.

Hinata miro con preocupación hacia Sakura al escuchar lo último que Naruto había dicho, bien sabían todos lo temperamental que Sakura podía llegar a ser. A Hinata no le gustaba el que Sakura siguiera golpeando de vez en cuando a Naruto (desde que se habían vuelto novios las golpizas de Sakura a Naruto se habían hecho prácticamente nulas), pero era consciente de que a veces Naruto se lo buscaba con algunas de las cosas que decía sin pensar. —Anno… Sakura-chan, Naruto no quiso… Etto…—¿Cómo ayudar a Naruto? Mientras Hinata intentaba decir algo para ayudarlo inconscientemente lo tomo de la mano intentando protegerlo de alguna manera. —Naruto-kun lo dijo sin pensar.

Sakura respiro profundo intentando calmarse, desde que Naruto y Hinata se habían hecho novios, Sakura se había dicho a si misma que por respeto a Hinata debía calmarse cada vez que Naruto la sacara de quicio. Tanto Sakura como Naruto habían crecido ya y antes del noviazgo de Naruto con la Hyuga, Sakura ya había notado que sus golpizas para con Naruto eran menos constantes, en ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era porque ambos habían crecido y madurado, en ese momento había sonreído, luego Naruto le había vuelto a sacar de quicio y lo había golpeado. Antes de que Naruto estuviera con Hinata los golpes para con Naruto habían disminuido, sin embargo lo golpeaba cada que lo veía necesario. Después de que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos se contenía lo más que podía cada que Naruto hacia o decía alguna cosa que de veras… Pero… había un límite, todo tenía un límite, y a veces Naruto llegaba a ese límite y se pasaba, era ahí cuando Sakura saltaba sobre el sabiendo que Hinata no se enojaría con ella. Así que eso último que Naruto había dicho no era para tanto, había aguantado cosas peores ya.—Ya sé que Naruto habla sin pensar siempre. —mascullo molesta mirando a un lado.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza con su mano libre, y con la mano que Hinata había cogido tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a el consiente de que Hinata lo había salvado… otra vez; uno de los beneficios de tener novia. —Lo siento Sakura-chan.

Sakura solo miro el cómo Naruto había tomado a la de cabellos azules, un pequeño sonrojo llego a las mejillas de la de ojos verdes. —Si como sea. —Dijo algo incomoda intentando adelantarse.

Naruto agacho un poco su cabeza hacia donde estaba Hinata aun sin dejar de sonreir o de caminar, Hinata alzo la suya para poder verlo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas (que ya no se sonrojaba tanto como antes pero lo seguía haciendo.) —Gracias Hinata-chan—Le agradeció Naruto para justo después juntar su nariz con la respingona de ella y rozarla un par de veces.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata aumento ante lo que Naruto había hecho.—De-De nada Naruto-kun—Lo último lo dijo con su rostro rojo mirando al frente sin poder ver a Naruto. A Hinata de vez en cuando tendía a agarrarla algún momento de "vuelvo a mi estado de timidez extrema", y cuando Hinata se ponía así, Naruto mas la quería y la apapachaba… y esa no era la excepción. El rubio Uzumaki abrazo a la Hyuga con los dos brazos apretándola algo más contra él colocando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos y rozándolos un poquito en el proceso mientras ambos seguían caminando detrás de Sakura, y Hinata ante el rose de Naruto en un lugar que no fuera una habitación a solas estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—¡Te quiero ttebayou!—medio exclamo Naruto muy alegre caminando detrás de la Hyuga con su pecho pegado a la espalda de ella.

¡Naruto Uzumaki estaba feliz! Esa felicidad nadie se la quitaba. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si estaba en una misión, y no era una misión cualquiera, sino que era la primera misión de Naruto con Hinata ¡que emoción! Cuando Kakashi les había dado los detalles de la misión Naruto solo había pensado una cosa: ¡Ni de coña! Pero después de saber que de entre las personas que irían se encontraría Hinata, un gran brillo había iluminado los ojos de Naruto casi como linternas, ya había hecho muchas cosas con Hinata (y justo en ese momento no quería pensar en todo lo que habían hecho porque de ser así le escurriría sangre de la nariz), pero el ir juntos de misión era algo que aún les faltaba y por alguna razón lo ponía en extremo ansioso y excitado (excitado en el buen sentido).

Hinata sonrió y su mirada se enterneció después de escuchar lo que Naruto había dicho de esa forma tan natural, llevo una de sus manos hasta donde Naruto mantenía una de las suyas sobre su propia cintura y la poso sobre esta.—También te quiero Naruto-kun—dijo a la vez en que le daba un ligero apretón a la mano grande debajo de la de ella.

Sakura rodo los ojos sin que la pudieran ver en cuanto había escuchado el grito que Naruto había dado y lo que Hinata había contestado. No que no le gustara que sus compañeros se dijesen lo mucho que se querían, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto de parte de esos dos e incluso le enternecía. Pero… lo que le molestaba es que estaban en una misión, los tres, solos, caminando por medio de un bosque donde de vez en cuando se topaban con algún otro bicho o animalejo, y es que… ¡estaba haciendo mal tercio! No era bonito ver como otros comían mientras tu estas a dieta. Un puchero se formó en su cara, no le molestaría si además de ella alguien más hubiera ido para llevar a cabo esa misión, así ya no se sentiría tan sola entre tanta miel, pero no se podía, la misión no lo requería. Ella era una jounin, Hinata una chunin y Naruto un genin, así que estaban muy bien para esa misión. Sakura aun recordaba como Naruto había protestado por lo fácil de la misión, pero es que lo que Kakashi había dicho era cierto, últimamente las cosas estaban muy pacíficas, Kakashi había dicho que después de la tormenta que había sido la caída de la luna y todo eso, llegaba la calma que eran esas misiones tan fáciles que les daban incluso a personas con la fuerza de ella o la de Naruto. Naruto había preguntado a Kakashi si ya no habrían más misiones divertidas y Kakashi había respondido con un: _"Solo espera Naruto, siempre habrá una nueva tormenta"_, eso había animado en algo a Naruto, pero no tanto como el hecho de saber que Hinata iría a la misión. La mirada de Sakura se volvió algo melancólica en cuanto recordó a Sasuke, si Sasuke estuviera con ella, no se sentiría tan sola… ¿o sí?—Casi llegamos. —Aviso al llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Naruto y Hinata caminaron al lado de Sakura hasta que la pelirosa se detuvo delante de una especie de templo. Tanto el Uzumaki como la Hyuga se quedaron esperando a Sakura que era la líder de la misión y había entrado al templo, un par de minutos después Sakura salía con un chico delante de ella y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto se adelantó un par de pasos de Hinata al ver al chico que salía delante de Sakura y sobre todo al ver el estado de su compañera de ojos verdes.—¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?

Sin que Naruto pudiera entender por qué Sakura trago saliva antes de contestar. —Eso creo. —La mirada de Sakura que primero había estado viendo a su amigo paso de el para ver con furia al causante de su actual estado. Dicha persona le guiño uno de sus ojos color miel causando que una vena palpitara en la frente de la Haruno, si no fuera porque ese chico era a quien debían escoltar ya lo hubiera machacado por haberse atrevido a… volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Ah?—Naruto ladeo la cabeza y apunto con el dedo al chico delante de él. —¿Quién es el ttebayou?

Sakura carraspeo sintiendo la mirada del chico que no dejaba de verla.—Es el hijo del señor feudal, debemos llevarlo a salvo hasta su país. —casi escupió Sakura, como quería partirle la cara y borrar esa sonrisita que le revolvía el estómago.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Kazehaya.—El chico de cabello gris y ojos color miel al fin dejo de ver a Sakura y se dirigió a Naruto sonriendo con boca y ojos.

—¡Hola ttebayou, soy Naruto Uzumaki!—saludo Naruto al chico con algo de entusiasmo, a Naruto le parecía un buen chico, algo estirado pero parecía buena persona.

—Así que estoy frente al Gran Naruto Uzumaki—Naruto se sonrojo al escucharlo, definitivamente ese chico Kazehaya le estaba empezando a caer bien a Naruto. —Entonces es todo un honor.

Naruto se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa mitad orgullo mitad pena con todos los dientes.—No es para tanto ttebayou.

—Por supuesto que lo es, eres el salvador del mundo. —siguió el chico dándose cuenta de que Sakura se había movido de su lugar. —¿El salvador del mundo Ninja será mi escolta?

Sakura miro incrédula el como el chico del cabello gris se estaba comportando ahora, extrañada paso por un lado del par de chicos hasta llegar a pararse a un lado de Hinata que veía todo con una sonrisa.

Naruto volvió a reír apenado—Yo…—Naruto se señaló a sí mismo. —y también mi amiga Sakura…—Justo cuando Naruto pronuncio el nombre de Sakura el chico hijo de un señor feudal se dio la vuelta. —Y…

—¡Que pechotes!—se escuchó el fuerte grito del de cabello gris.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Sakura al escucharlo.

Hinata adelanto un brazo y un sonrojo comenzó a inundar su rostro justo después de escuchar lo que el chico había dicho y sobre todo de sentir la manera en que la estaba viendo. —Pe-Pe… ¡¿Qué?!

Kazehaya se acercó un paso sigiloso y después otro hacia Hinata, como si asechara a su presa, Hinata retrocedió un paso.

Sakura apretó su puño lista para golpearlo si era necesario, si se atrevía a hacerle a Hinata lo que le había hecho a ella la misión terminaría por importarle muy poco.

Pasó muy rápido, Kazehaya se había acercado solo un paso más, y en el instante en que se disponía a acercar su mano a la Hyuga Naruto se adelantó y quedo delante de Hinata.

Kazehaya parpadeo un par de veces. —¿Qué haces? Hazte a un lado.—parecía una orden lo último que ese joven había dicho.

Los ojos de Naruto habían comenzado a tornarse rojos y una sonrisa que parecía algo sádica apareció en el—¿Qué has dicho?—Naruto no había gritado, fue un tono de voz tan bajo y tan suficientemente audible con un tono tan gélido que haría temblar al mismísimo Madara Uchiha.

—¿Eh? —Kazehaya ladeo la cabeza. Veía el estado de Naruto, pero eso en ese momento no importaba, lo único que importaba eran esos redondos…—¡Hazte a un lado!

Hinata sentía la mano de Naruto apretar su muñeca, el rubio la mantenía detrás de él, no sabía qué hacer, estaba molesta con el chico que había gritado eso y que se acercaba como si ella fuera comida, pero Naruto en ese estado le dejaba en una gran duda ¿dejar que Naruto le golpeara? ¿Parar a Naruto porque si no su misión fracasaría? ¿Golpearlo ella misma? O ¿golpearlo entre los dos?

Sakura se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Hinata.

—No puedes hablar así de ella. Es mi novia. —Naruto acentuó la palabra que indicaba posesión. El rubio se contenía, si hacia un par de minutos pensaba que ese chico era buena persona ahora sabia que se había equivocado. No solo le molestaba lo que había gritado, sino que también le molestaba el que parecía que este quería tocarlos ¡no podía! ¡Eran de el! Nadie más podía tocarlos.

Hinata se zafo del agarre de Naruto y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo tomo esa misma mano de Naruto entre las suyas y la apretó con algo de fuerza. Hinata ya había razonado y pensado que obviamente tenían que cumplir la misión aunque no les gustase. Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Hinata, esa mirada de parte de ella le pedía que se calmara, Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata, cerro un poco los ojos y respiro un par de veces, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el rubio estos ya eran azules de nuevo. Hinata le regalo a Naruto una suave sonrisa. —Debemos cumplir la misión Naruto-kun.

Naruto asintió a regañadientes. —Pero…—sin previo aviso soltó a Hinata y se sacó su chaqueta ahora casi totalmente negra. —Ponte esto ttebayou.

Hinata miro la prenda que Naruto le extendía, y al sentir de nuevo la mirada del chico raro ese, la tomo enseguida y se la puso.

Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano y comenzó a andar con ella, ahora era el quien tenía prisa por terminar la misión, si durante la misión alguien atacaba Naruto intervendría, pero si no había necesidad, ni él ni Hinata tendrían contacto con ese pedazo de idiota.

Kazehaya parpadeo un par de veces al ver como se iban y después apretó los dientes, él quería tocarlos…

—Camina. —casi le ordeno Sakura. —Tienes suerte de seguir vivo. —Le hablo no solo por Naruto, sino también por ella misma, el idiota que ya caminaba a un lado de ella le había tocado… ¡esas eran de Sasuke!

—Joder… tendré que conformarme. —un brillo de malicia se asomó en los ojos color miel.

—¿Eh?—Sakura apenas estaba por preguntarle algo cuando el de nuevo le estaba sobando una nalga. —Muerto. —Sakura trono los dedos.

El chico solo alcanzo a ver el cómo Sakura se hacía cada vez más grande ante él y un aura de maldad salía de ella. Kazehaya sonrió de lado.—No puedes hacer nada, tu misión es protegerme.

—¡A la mierda la misión!—y golpeo la mejilla del chico que cayo hacia atrás. No era suficiente, Sakura se abalanzo encima de él que seguía consiente.

Naruto y Hinata que iban algo adelantados regresaron a ver a su compañera en cuanto escucharon su fuerte grito.

Una gota cayó de la nuca de Hinata al ver a Sakura.

—¡Eso Sakura-chan!—Naruto animo a su compañera.

La mirada de Hinata se cargó de pena para el chico que estaba siendo molido a golpes. De alguna forma desde que la misión había comenzado ella sabía que algo saldría mal pero no había querido decir nada. Naruto era demasiado posesivo y sobreprotector con ella así que Hinata sabía que no la iba a dejar trabajar bien con su misión, o por lo menos lo intuía. Y Sakura era muy explosiva y el estar en medio de una pareja la iba a hacer sentir incomoda, por eso Hinata se había dicho que lo mejor iba a ser no ser tan demostrativa con Naruto lo que durara la misión y tratarse todos como amigos, claro que tratándose de Naruto le era algo difícil negarse. En resumidas cuentas ella ya intuía que algo saldría mal.

-..-..-

—Kakashi ¿y por qué el tal hijo de un señor feudal necesita tanta protección en estos tiempos?—pregunto un aburrido Shikamaru en la oficina de Kakashi.

—Es que ese chico se metió con la hija del jefe de una pequeña organización de mafiosos y con la hija de otro señor feudal.—Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara recordando lo que había leído. —Lo que es ser joven.

—Problemas solamente es lo que traen las personas como él.

Qué razón tenía Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><em>Etto… No se… yo quería escribir algo antes de que terminara el año y pues xD <em>

_Espero que les gustara, no era mi idea escribir algo ambientado después de The Last pero… Yo quería algo en donde alguien digiera: ¡¿Qué pechotes?! Y no se me ocurría quien y luego apareció el tal Kazehaya:p_

_Perdón por la mala ortografía :c_

_Nos vemos!_

_Feliz año!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
